<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wounds by lunabelieves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019331">Wounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves'>lunabelieves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Wolf on Campus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, comedy made serious, injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They learned, early on, that hospitals asked far too many questions to explain away all of the injuries they sustained while protecting the ignorant townsfolk. Sooner or later, questions about abuse and self-harm would have come up. So they stopped going and bought an extensive first aid kit - which they had to restock on a terribly regular basis.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They learned, early on, that hospitals asked far too many questions to explain away all of the injuries they sustained while protecting the ignorant townsfolk. Sooner or later, questions about abuse and self-harm would have come up. So they stopped going and bought an extensive first aid kit - which they had to restock on a terribly regular basis.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t help but wince when he sees the butterfly bandage on Lori’s arm and think that it’s his fault. Every time some new monster attacks, both she and Merton diligently join him in the fight with no thought for their own lives.<br/>She had gone head to head with three harpies (Or was that arm to toe?) and with Tommy and Merton’s help, walked away with nothing but a few shallow scraps in her arm that still warranted tending to.<br/>Just another day in Pleasantville.</p><p>--</p><p>--</p><p>They’ve all been hurt before. Some times no worse than in need of a band aid, some times blood gushing everywhere as one of them quickly begins to stitch. And no one asks where these wounds come from. When he showers after a game, there are no questions to the what the wraps and bandages and gauze are covering. Boys are rough, they play rough. The same goes for when it’s noted that the skin above Merton’s eyebrow has been carefully stitched back together, almost making him resemble Frankenstein’s famous monster. Just T’nT again, with their bullying. Bloodshed made nerds tougher, after all, right?<br/>So why does Lori get off the hook as well, never questioned about her wounds? Is it because she takes karate and fights like a boy? Or is it part of Pleasantville’s ‘magic’, that no one notices things are wrong but them?</p><p>--</p><p>--</p><p>Merton joins them at his and Tommy’s lockers, gothic attire striking as always. The only change is the beige Ace bandage wrapped around one hand. In an effort to break Lori’s fall after the demon threw her, he twisted his wrist. It was Lori herself who applied the bandage herself, winding it carefully as the spike haired teen let out small whimpers of pain.</p><p>It hurts to see his friends suffer and to know that they would give their lives to save his.</p><p>--</p><p>--</p><p>This time, it’s Tommy himself in need of care, Merton pouring antiseptic over the large wound in his arm as Lori prepares the gauze.</p><p>“Those arrows could have been silver tipped. Did you get a good look at them?” She looks at Merton reverently, as if he should have every answer and be able to solve every problem.</p><p>“No, Lori. I was too busy trying to help him get away!” His tone is sharp and Tommy can tell a fight is brewing. Neither knows what to do, after all. He is fallen and they are left to tend to him and pick up the pieces. The latest in a long line of werewolf hunters warned that the arrows were silver tipped, not that any of them had paid any mind to that statement. Tommy’s reflexes were amazingly fast (He liked to think he made Neo look like utter crap, but he never said that) and his friends were smarter than to just stand in one place and wait to be shot by William Tell (Lori’s fine joke).</p><p>“You should have been watching!” Tommy knows she doesn’t mean to be harsh. When she gets scared and worried for Tommy, she hisses and spits until the danger has passed. Especially if Merton can’t find a quick fix solution.</p><p>“Guys!” The jock pleads. “Let it go. You’re friends, for god’s sake!”</p><p>They both grow quiet and just watch him for the longest time.</p><p>--</p><p>--</p><p>Tommy knows without their joint effort, something bad would have happened to many of the citizens long ago. They keep it safe and send every monster running with their tails between their legs. They are heroes and even heroes aren’t immortal. Some day, there will be a wound they can’t tend to and then there will be two left to protect the streets.<br/>Until that day comes, they just stock up on antiseptic and bandages, and hope for the best as they head out into the dark.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>